Los besos de la semana
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Mika tiene diferentes formas de besar de acuerdo a cada día. Yuu las conoce todas perfectamente.


Jodiendo por aquí de nuevo~

Este es bastante (mucho a mi parecer) fluffy, o al menos lo más fluffy que he escrito. No me hago cargo de la insulina que puedan necesitar.

Siempre he pensado que estos dos deben ser súper románticos, cursis, lo que sea. O sea, ¿han. visto los últimos caps del manga? Derrochan amour~

Lamento cualquier animalada del auto corrector.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagani Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke.

* * *

Mika no es una persona predecible; en realidad, debajo de esa máscara de seriedad que suele mostrarle al mundo, hay un chico bastante impulsivo. Y aunque diga que Yuu se lleva las palmas a la impulsividad, él tampoco está tan atrás.

Yuu lo sabe y es la persona que lo experimenta de primera mano, todos y cada uno de los días; cuando se le lanza encima, cuando llega corriendo solo para abrazarlo, cuando salta de detrás de un mueble o pared para (tratar de) asustarlo, cuando se le cuelga del cuello para que Yuu le de un beso, o cuando es el mismo Mika quien lo besa de sorpresa, y terminan haciendo el amor en la cocina, o en la sala, o en el baño, o en cualquier otro lugar que no es el dormitorio. Mika no tiene medidas, y tratar de calcularlo sería tan infructuoso como tratar de medir agua con una veleta o terreno con un barómetro.

Sin embargo, siempre hay patrones, no hay persona que no repita algo. Muchas veces estos patrones con tan simples que pasan desapercibidos, la hora de ir al baño, la de tomar café, la de comer, dormir, el tiempo que se tarda haciendo determinada cosa. No siempre se repiten a diario, a veces una vez a la semana, o una vez al mes, pero los patrones están ahí.

Por eso, si Yuuichiro tuviera que leer los patrones de Mika, probablemente utilizaría su forma de besar, porque, después de cierto tiempo juntos, ha aprendido a identificar sus besos.

* * *

Los lunes, los besos de Mika tienden a ser perezosos, quizá hasta un poco distraídos, a nadie le gustan los lunes después de todo. Yuu siempre es el primero en despertar, y tiene que sacarse a Mika, quien siempre, siempre, siempre, tiene al menos una parte del cuerpo encima suyo, un brazo, una pierna, a veces, despierta con la cabeza de Mika sobre su pecho. Yuu nunca lo admitirá, pero le encanta ver a su novio dormir, con los cabellos revueltos, los ojos cerrados escondiendo aquellas iris azules que tanto le gustan, la expresión relajada y el hilillo baba seca que normalmente sale de sus labios forman un cuadro digno de admirarse. Por eso suele contemplarlo unos minutos antes de apartarlo suavemente y salir de la cama.

Con el frío del piso colándose por las plantas de sus pies descalzos se dirige al baño, cuando vuelve, Mika ya está despierto, sentado sobre la cama, pasándose una mano por el cabello o tallándose un ojo, con la mayor cara de sueño que una persona puede mostrar jamás.

Cuando Yuu se acerca, Mika lo jala sin mucha fuerza y le da un beso en la frente o en la mejilla, ten dormido aún que solo es un simple contacto descuidado; el sueño y la pereza pueden más.

Mika no está en sus cinco sentido hasta después de una o dos tazas de café, pero en ese momento ya no queda mucho tiempo, Yuu tiene que irse o Guren lo matará de la manera más cruel.

En la noche se vuelven a ver, los besos de Mika son cansados, y Yuu lo está aún más, así que cae dormido antes de cualquier cosa.

* * *

Los martes no son tan diferentes de los lunes , los besos de Mika siguen siendo perezosos, aunque ya no tanto. La rutina al despertar es casi la misma entre semana, a excepción de los miércoles. Pero los martes por la noche ninguno está tan candado como el lunes.

Entonces los besos de Mika varias, pueden ser sonrientes, sonríe y se ríe cuando ve a Yuu cubierto de espuma porque puso demasiado jabón en la lavadora (porque los martes es día de lavar), o se ríe cuando Yuu trata de robar de la comida que aún no está terminada y Mika lo golpea en la cabeza con el cucharón.

A veces ven televisor en la noche, o a veces hacen el amor, o simplemente se acuestan juntos. Los besos de Mika puede ser distraídos, apasionados o tiernos de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Mika entra tarde los miércoles, así que ese día no hay besos mañaneros, aparte del que Yuu le da en la mejilla, mientras aún dormita en la cama, justo antes de irse.

Ese es el día de la semana que menos coinciden. Mika entra tarde peo también sale tarde. De niño que llega a casa a eso de las diez y media, cansado y muerto de hambre. Saluda a Yuu con un beso ligero y se va a hurgar en la cocina como t-rex con inanición.

Yuu se va a la cama un poco antes, pero suele estar despierto aún cuando Mika se deja caer como una piedra sobre ella. Yuu se le acerca y se acurruca contra él. Mika lo envuelve en un abrazo y ambos de duermen.

No hay muchos besos los miércoles.

* * *

La palabra más acertada para describir los besos de Mika los jueves sería "desesperantes". Ese día pasan por televisión el dorama que Yuu sigue, y Mika, aunque diga que es estúpido, cliché y aburrido, siempre se sienta a verlo también.

Y le reparte besos suaves por el brazo y el cuello, y a veces apenas un contacto en los labios.

La primera ve que Yuu besó a Mika, lo jaló contra sí tan bruscamente que terminó besando la comisura de sus labios. Mika, para su vergüenza, se había reído, y le había dicho que "los besos se dan bien, Yuu-chan". Y me había besado con todas las de la ley.

(Claro que aquello solo era aplicable cuando ambos estaban bien despiertos, y sobrios)

Así que Yuu sabe que le da besos solo para desesperarle, y que al final sea él quien aparte la vista del televisor, se le cuelgue del cuello y le plante un beso.

Mika suele reírse y preguntarle si ya no tiene interés en el programa. Yuu sabe que su novio puede ser un maldito desgraciado cuando así lo quiere.

* * *

Los viernes con buenos días. No tanto eh la mañana, sino en la tarde. No hay que configurar alarma para el día siguiente, y aquel siempre hecho hace que el humor de Yuu mejore increíblemente.

En la noche ven televisión, y, a veces, cuando hay dinero piden una pizza o alguna otra comida. Y luego... Bueno, luego es historia. Mika lo besa mucho, en todas partes, apasionada, cuidadosa, dulcemente, y Yuu trata de devolverle todos aquellos besos.

* * *

Cuando despiertan los sábados, suele ser pasado mediodía. Están enredados entre las sábanas y ellos mismos. Yuu siempre encuentra divertido el cabello de cama de Mika, la almohada es una estilista que jamás repite peinado.

Mika gruñe y le dice que él tampoco es un ejemplo de elegancia en ese momento.

Los besos de Mika son dulces los sábados, porque aunque no lo quiera admitir, e un romántico de primera. En la tarde salen a caminar, a visitar a alguien (o alguien los visita), o simplemente se quedan en casa sin hacer mucho.

También es día de lavar, pero esta vez le toca a Mika hacerlo, y él nunca se equivoca con las medida del jabón, como le gusta recordarle. Presumido ese

* * *

Por mucho que trate, Yuu no puede establecer un patrón para los domingos. Mika es muy cambiante ese día. Y sus besos pueden ser de cualquier forma, en cualquier momento... O en cualquier lugar.

Porque al fin y al cabo, por mucho que intente definir parámetros, la rutina cambia, se altera, y Mika es como una explosión, así que siempre termina sorprendiéndolo de alguna u otra forma.

Y esa es una de las cosas que a Yuuichiro más le gustan de él.

* * *

Reviews? C:


End file.
